


LISTEN TO MY HEART

by bybyony



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, YunJae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bybyony/pseuds/bybyony
Summary: Jaejoong is a waiter at a small cafe, a simple peaceful place in the middle of the big chaotic city. Everyone that comes to the coffee shop on a regular basis admire him for his angelic beauty, caring personality and they are constantly amused by the waiter’s clumsiness. Now they will find out one more thing to be mesmerized by the waiter while he tries to get the attention of the mysterious and kind new costumer.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	LISTEN TO MY HEART

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kismet Diner](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/618427) by Cornetto’s Cupidity Love Stories Project. 



> A/N: Based on the short film “Kismet Diner” by Cornetto’s Cupidity Love Stories Project.  
> (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iz38FbEycms)

Jaejoong is a waiter at a small cafe, a simple peaceful place in the middle of the big chaotic city. Always shy, but smiling, he works from day to night every day and never complains. Everyone that comes to the coffee shop on a regular basis admire him for his angelic beauty, caring personality and they are constantly amused by the waiter’s clumsiness, but they will find out one more thing to be mesmerized by the waiter.  
  
\- Good Morning! May I take your order, sir? No, wait, let me guess: One LARGE coffee, one BIG waffle with A LOT OF honey. Am I right, sir?  
  
\- I’m young and I have my whole life ahead AND you are my friend!  
  
\- When I’m working you are ‘sir’, and since you eat so much, it looks like you are going to die tomorrow and this is your last meal!  
  
\- HaHa. Very funny. And by the way, It’s two BIG waffles AND I want pancakes!  
  
\- I know. I was just giving you the chance to change your mind, Changmin.  
  
\- You forgot the ‘sir’, and I’m growing, okay! I need energy to start the day.  
  
\- Yeah, whatever. You are too old for this excuse. I’ll bring your order.  
  
Jaejoong left with a teasing smile towards his friend to prepare his meal personally. Changmin went there every morning to take his breakfast before college and they would tease each other about random things every single day. With a small age gap, Changmin and Jaejoong grew up together in an orphanage, and remained friends after they left to pursue their own life. Both became orphans when they were 12, Jaejoong went to the orphanage two years before Changmin, after his parents death. When the younger arrived they would always fight, but they were always there for each other when one started to cry in the middle of the night, that’s why the nuns called them ‘ _soulfighters_ ’.  
  
Changmin was studying music, since his parents left him a lot of money which he received when he became old enough to take care of himself, he could follow his dream without any worries. Jaejoong, on the other side, didn’t have the same luck, his family didn’t have money and his parents died suddenly on a car accident. He had no ambitions, he finished school and found this job where he could serve, the time was flexible, he could cook and it paid the bills. His costumers were nice and his boss was a great guy, that’s all he need it to be happy, or at least that's what he told himself. Changmin wanted to pay for his college, but Jaejoong didn’t even know what he wanted to do, he had many ideas, but he didn't quite believe enough in them to go forward and also he didn’t want to be a burden for his friend, the older just accepted to share the house with Min, because they were the only family both had.  
  
There was only one thing Jaejoong truly like it and it’s to sing his heart out, but since he was too shy, he was just another shower-singer most of the time, except when he helped Changmin with his guitar lessons. Self-confidence was not really a trace in Jaejoong's personality, insecurity was.  
That day though, Jaejoong woke up wanting a little more, he didn’t want money, fame, or anything like that, he just wanted somebody to love, not as a brother like Changmin, but someone he could sit on the rooftop and talk about books, food and wonder about the universe and life itself, but between passionate kisses and lovely glances.   
  
After Changmin left the café for his class, and the morning costumers all left, Jaejoong was wondering once again if he would ever find love.  
‘ _Who would want a waiter from a small café, too skinny and pale, with no money and no dreams?_ ’ Jaejoong thought and sighed. Without noticing he started to hum a song he listened on the radio all the time.

 _~~I feel so all alone  
I feel so all alone  
I wanna run to you my love  
I ‘m saving  
All my love for you  
Love love love love love  
Love love love love love~~_  
  
\- Wow! Jaejoong, you can sing! – his boss told him wide eyed, impressed by his employee’s voice.  
  
Realizing he was singing out loud, Jaejoong blushed and lowered his head.  
  
\- Thank you, sir. I’m not good I just used to sing in the orphanage choir with all the other kids.  
  
\- Are you kidding me? You never heard yourself sing, right? You are good! You are better than good! When I’m not here bossing you around I play the piano and I know when I hear something good. Oh my God! You should sing for the costumers!  
  
\- NO! – Jaejoong looked terrified, he couldn’t even show his full smile to anyone without looking like a tomato, let alone sing in front of people.  
  
\- Calm down, I’m serious. Think about it, you sing, raise your tips and you can finally buy presents for the orphans, I won’t take any profit from it, you can take everything to your cause.  
  
\- I’ll think about it… - Jaejoong had to admit that it was a good plan, maybe for the orphans he could do it.  
  
\---  
  
Yoochun didn’t like at first, the fact that there was a dirty old man always near the cafe, but Jaejoong’s heartfelt action changed Yoochun’s attitude in the course of time and now it didn’t bother him anymore. That night, like every other night, before meeting Changmin so they could go back home together, Jaejoong would give almost half of his tips of the day to buy a nice full meal for the homeless nice old man who stayed outside of the coffee shop. The waiter invited him to enter and treated the man like any other costumer. He always bowed to the man when the later smiled and thanked him for the kindness.  
  
At home Jaejoong was once again at the balcony enjoying the nice view of the 24/7 busy city, while Changmin practice his guitar playing.  
  
\- Can you play something I wrote? I need to sing at the cafe to raise more tips and buy some Christmas gifts for the kids at the orphanage, and I think I’ll be more comfortable singing my own songs… this way I don’t risk ruining anybody’s song. – Jaejoong said handling a piece of paper with lyrics and a sketch for the possible accords of his song trying to be as nonchalant as possible.  
  
\- Oh! Then you will finally let me play one of your self-composed songs? A storm must be coming! Save yourselves! - Changmin mocked, throwing his hands to the sky.- Hey! Don’t hit me! I’ll play, let me just check a little bit.  
  
\- Okay, feel free to change anything, you are the one majoring in Music.  
  
\- It’s really awesome, hyung! I’ll just change one or two things here and practice a little, and it’s totally your choice, but you should make me dinner meanwhile.  
  
\- I knew there was a catch when I heard the ‘ _hyung_ ’. How would you survive without me?  
  
\- Miserably eating ramen every.single.day?  
  
\- Probably.  
  
After dinner they practice the song together and Changmin recorded the instrumental for Jaejoong to take with him and use at the café.  
And when Jaejoong laid his head on his pillow that night, once again he wished to have somebody to love and then he wished this person would cherish Changmin as much as he did.  
  
#  
  
The next day Jaejoong told Yoochun he would try to sing at the end of the night of a not so busy day when just the usual costumers would be there, so he wouldn’t feel so nervous, but that said so night, arrived a costumer that Jaejoong had never seen before.  
  
The tall man with brown eyes, bow lips and dark brown hair caught Jaejoong’s attention even before he entered the coffee shop, as through the glass windows Jaejoong could see the man politely bowing to the homeless old man with all the respect and a kind smile on his lips. He entered quietly and head over to the table a little bit far away of the counter and kitchen to sit by the window and read a book. Since Jaejoong helped on the kitchen every night instead of serving the tables, Yoochun was the one pouring coffee to the handsome man, who nodded politely and didn’t ask for nothing more.  
  
Jaejoong wanted to talk to him, he wanted to get to know the stranger who wasn’t only drop dead gorgeous, but also kind, and liked to read, but the waiter was shy and he didn’t had the excuse of serving coffee to approach the guy.  
Half an hour later Yoochun reminded Jae of his promise to sing, so Jae put the stereo over the counter and was even more determined since he could use this as a chance to get the guy’s attention.  
  
The waiter took a deep breath and gathered his courage thinking about the gift he wanted to give to the children and about a chance to meet the kind new costumer.

 _~~Change my mind or help me to try  
I’m afraid and I'm not satisfied  
In this state I shall not remain  
I don't want to go, but if I die young  
Fill my empty room with the sun  
Fill my empty room with the sun~_~  
  
Every single eye at the cafe was directed at Jaejoong, but one. Everyone was looking at Jaejoong mesmerized by his voice, a perfect melody to say goodbye to a rough day and the lyrics that expressed a sad but comfortable loneliness, but the handsome guy didn’t even look over his book. The waiter tried to say to himself that it was because the book must have been really good. Jaejoong himself couldn’t care less about the world around when the book was too good.  
  
When it was almost time to close, the guy left, leaving more than enough money for the coffee and the tip and for Jaejoong there wasn’t even a glance spared.  
  
#  
  
Jaejoong sang every day after that, getting more comfortable and happier each time, raising more than enough money for the Christmas gifts. But still every night the stranger, now a regular costumer, was at the shop he got frustrated for being completely ignored while singing, so much he even started to curse at random books for getting all the attention he wanted.  
  
The waiter watched as a short guy with blonde hair, baby-like features and a permanent adorable smile, entered the cafe, sat with his handsome stranger and had his hair ruffled by him, the same way Jaejoong would do with Changmin’s hair before his dongsaeng started to hit his hyung for treating him like a child. Jaejoong noticed then, while baking waffles behind the counter for the homeless old man, that the handsome stranger and his friend weren’t just moving his lips, but also signaling each word with their hands. That’s when Jaejoong realized how stupid he has been all this time. His handsome and kind stranger couldn’t listen to any of the songs he wrote with all his heart.  
  
That same night, the homeless old man finished his meal, but didn’t say his usual thanks to the waiter, he instead left a book with a letter for Jaejoong and quietly left.  
Jaejoong didn’t go home that night, he stayed immersed in the book the old man gave him, trying to place his heart not only in his voice, but also in his hands.  
  
#  
  
A few days passed, Changmin talked to Yoochun about it, trying to understand their friend’s behavior and willing to help like they could. Yoochun told him about the costumer and how Jaejoong was trying to impress him without being able to use the sincerity of his voice. Never before Changmin had seen Jaejoong showing this kind of feelings for someone, being an orphan took his tool on Jaejoong and he was afraid to get attached to people and lose them after, being Changmin the only exception so far since they were equals in this matter, so the boy would make everything to help his hyung.  
  
Two weeks before Christmas, Jaejoong gave Changmin another paper with a song he wrote, it was a slow and simple song but held so much feeling that Changmin didn’t even dared to ask about it, he just made sure to do the best job he could with it. That night Changmin didn’t sleep perfecting the melody for Jae’s song and the waiter didn’t sleep thinking about the stranger and the homeless old man’s words.  
  
Yoochun bought a mic stand for the waiter, knowing Jaejoong would forget this simple thing and freak out about it. The cafe was decorated humbly with little paper snowflakes, red baubles and green leaves for the holidays. And there was also a 60cm Santa Claus on the counter with a goofey smile who resembly a lot the cafe owner, and that for some strange reason Changmin wanted to steal.  
  
That cold night Jaejoong was still simply dress to do his job properly, but tried to look his best with his v-neck white shirt and dark jeans by making his hair perfect after shaking away the snow and letting his heavy coat on his locker. The nervous waiter was even more clumsy than usual and Yoochun made a silent prayer to the stranger so he could arrive faster and end his waiter misery for the sake of his costumers.  
  
When the stranger arrived and head over to his usual spot by the window to read one of his books, Jaejoong almost had a panic attack and was slowly losing his courage. What if the stranger just wanted to be left alone? What if everything he read was crazy nonsense? Just then Changmin arrived with his guitar and a mocking smile on the counter.  
  
\- Oh how cute to see you so nervous! I knew you would chicken out so I ditch class to come and play for you personally, be honored!  
  
Jaejoong even tried to look pissed, but he was too grateful and in need of support to do so. Yoochun placed the mic stand on the middle of the coffee shop and Changmin placed a stool right on the side and sat down to hold his guitar. The waiter dried his hands that were crazily sweating for the third time in five minutes and looked at the spot where his handsome stranger was sitting, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. Yoochun turned off some of the lights so the stranger couldn’t read his book for a moment and Jaejoong could have his attention.  
  
The dark brown hair guy looked confused for a moment and then his eyes met Jaejoong’s who was behind the mic stand on a spotlight, and even though he couldn’t deny the waiter’s beauty, realizing that the boy would sing again he felt that little pain that never seemed to fade when it was about music. It was always good to see people giving themselves to music, he wasn’t selfish to wish people don’t, but it hurt not being able to listen and connect to it. He missed music more than everything in the world. But to his surprise, the waiter started to sing and although he couldn’t listen, he understood everything, because the boy was looking in his eyes and signaling every word with his hands with so much feeling he could read the other’s heart and almost imagine his voice…

~~ _What day is it  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up, and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time  
  
'Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do, nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people and  
I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you  
  
All of the things that I want to say  
Just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words, you've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here  
  
'Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do, nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people and  
I don't why I can't keep my eyes off of you…_~~  
  
When the song ended, like always people cheered and clapped for Jaejoong, for a little longer this time, but the stranger’s smile towards him was all the waiter could see, and when the handsome guy signaled ‘ _Now I can’t keep my eyes off of you either...Come sit with me?_ ’ It warmed his heart like never before and probably made his cheeks red, he smiled back and Yoochun patted him on the back giving him permission to end his shift and talk to his stranger, but not before getting another smirk from Changmin, but he was too thankful to batle against his younger brother.  
  
Jaejoong reminded then, of the note the homeless old man left for him attached to the sign language book, that said:  
  
 _Like you show your dream to love and be loved on every song you sing,  
He embraces on his heart every single romance he reads  
Maybe your kindness, maybe your wishes, probably all of the above,  
End up saving this cupid’s heart, so blessed be with true love._  
  
When he approached the other’s table and bowed to finally signal his name with his hands, the stranger signaled and spoke while looking in Jaejoong’s eyes with tenderness: “ _Hi! I’m Yunho…_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: All simple and sweet,and terribly cheesy, if you want to watch the short film that inspired me, here it is KISMET DINER. And I have a short sequence in my head for more Yunjae interaction, but I'll only post it if you are interested, because I'm not sure if this is good :)
> 
> A/N²: The songs mentioned here are Jaejoong's "All Alone", Marjorie Fair's "Empty Room" and Lifehouse's "You and Me"


End file.
